


Sick of Losing Soulmates

by FandomObsessed_Nerd



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Dodie Song, Song fic, first fic, kinda a vent fic, made before we learned Anxiety's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomObsessed_Nerd/pseuds/FandomObsessed_Nerd
Summary: Based on Dodie's song Sick of Losing Soulmates. I own nothing, but the story. I don't know why I made this. Anyways, Enjoy.





	Sick of Losing Soulmates

_**What a strange being you are, God knows where I'd be if you hadn't found me sitting all alone in the dark.** _

Ann smiled at the happy face of his royal boyfriend, he still remembered the day they got together. He had had a extremely bad attack that day and was hiding from everyone when Roman found him. 

_**A dumb screenshot of youth. Watch how a cold broken teen, will desperately lean on a superglued human of proof.** _

He was looking at some old photos of Princey and himself that Patton had taken one day. They had both fallen asleep on the couch together in a tangle of limp after a long morning of work. He chuckled softly at the Royal persona's sleeping face.

_**What the hell would I be without you?** _

He could barely remember what it was like not being with Roman. He had become his light, his safety, his everything. Without him all he could see was darkness. It was like being in a living nightmare.

_**Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth.** _

They still had fights, but they were different. When Roman would yell he'd be quiet. Never telling the loud, flamboyant, creative trait how much he hated the shouting, how many dark thoughts it put into his head.

_**Cause I'm sick of losing Soulmates. So where do we begin?** _

Anxiety had always had bad dreams. They became worse after they had gotten together. His nightmares went from being chased by monsters to the one thing he then feared most, losing Roman is every way possible. From break ups to seeing his love die in his arms. He always somehow lost him.

_**I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me. So how do we win?** _

One day it was Roman that had to be woken from a horrid dream. Roman later told him in his dream a beast he had conquered earlier on appeared out of nowhere and attacked them. The royal had survived while Anxiety died in his arms. They had held onto each other for the rest of the day.

_**Yeah, I'm sick of losing Soulmates. Wont be alone again.** _

Ann could sometimes still feel the horrid loneliness that came from having to keep all the negative feelings to himself, but then his prince appeared making all the bad go away for awhile.

_**I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me. So how do we win?** _

During their fights Anxiety often realized they were as similar they were different. They both often had the same problems as the other with them. In the end the fight usually got too confusing so they both decided to watch a movie and forget it ever happened.

_**We will grow old as friends, I've promised that before. So what's one more? In our grey-haired circle, waiting for the end.** _

Since the moment he first saw the Royal boy he could imagine living beside him. Didn't matter if they were in love or just friends. He could see them as elders sitting next to each other enjoying each other's company as they awaited the fated day when their host passed on peacefully in his sleep, for when he goes so will they.

_**Time and hearts will wear us thin. So which path will you take, cause we both know a break does exactly what it says on the tin.** _

He has memories buried as well. Like the time they did break up. A fight had taken a turn for the worse and Anxiety got so fed up with Roman he screamed "Fine, Maybe we _should_ take a break from each other!" and ran into his room locking his door and crying until they both saw each other again and made up.

_**What the hell would I be without you?** _

While he was broken up with Roman he didn't leave his room. He had no reason to in his mind. His light was gone. He had no reason left. It wasn't until Patton and Logan forced him to eat three days later did he leave. That was the day his light returned to him.

_**Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth.** _

He never told anyone else, but Roman and him told each other everything in secret. They had sworn to never tell what the other said. Neither of them had spoken a word that had came from the other's mouth since.

_**Cause I'm sick of losing Soulmates. So where do we begin?** _

He knew the elder two worried about the relationship the younger two had, but Ann knew they could last. They thrived off each other.

_**I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me. So how do we win?** _

Sometimes things got bad between the two. The fight would be constant shouting for days on end, but they never got physical. Neither of them could imagine harming the other. The words hurt bad enough.

_**Yeah, I'm sick of losing Soulmates. Wont be alone again.** _

No matter what happened the two always fixed it. After a fight was over it would be resolved in less than a day. Never longer than that.

_**I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me. So how do we win?** _

After a fight one day Roman decided to go on a very dangerous quest to clear his head.

_**I wont take no for an answer.** _

Anxiety begged and pleaded for him to not go in fear he would get hurt.

_**I wont take no for an answer.** _

He screamed for him to turn around and come back to him.

_**I wont take no** _

He tried to force him back into the safety of the commons in the mindscape.

_**No, I wont take no.** _

He cried until he had no more tears and screamed until his throat was raw when his love shut the door to the more dangerous parts of the mind in his face.

_**Cause I'm sick of losing Soulmates. So where do we begin?** _

He sat by that door as he waited. He waited for many days and nights. Roman never walked back through.

_**I can finally see, you're as fucked as me. So how do we win?** _

He was carried in a week later by a few of his knights that fought with him. He had been hurt badly. Too badly. He couldn't be saved. Patton had to physically remove Ann from the room as he screamed, cried, and fought to be next to his light. He later learned what happened. His light had been extinguished.

_**Yeah, I'm sick of losing Soulmates. Wont be alone again,** _

As he stands at the grave of his beloved, photo album in his arms, he cried.

_**I can finally see, you're as fucked up as me. So how do we win?** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's not too harsh. Thank you.


End file.
